Games and Gifts
by Nuwanda
Summary: Tony Stark and Clint Barton, bored at work, exchanging witticisms and talk of creative gifts. Established relationship, Tony/Clint.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**So, people seem to be enjoying these text fanfics, so I'll be posting more. God knows I have enough of them to go around. My friend J2 and I have been having WAY too much fun rping Clint and Tony, and I've been turning them into these little stories.

If you want more, let me know, and I'll keep posting them. Most of them are open-ended and leave room for a regular, story-format sequel. If you would like me to do that, and write a second part, let me know, and I can do that as well. I highly value input!

**Hawkeye58:**…..I'm bored, Tony. And nothing good can come of it.

**Stark1:**…and why are you telling me this? Do I seem like the role-model of self-restraint?

**Hawkeye58:**No. But I figured you'd alleviate the boredom for a few minutes at least.

**Stark1:**Ha. A few minutes? Such faith. I'm truly flattered.

**Hawkeye58:**Good. You should be. That's a feat with me.

**Stark1:**I don't know, I seem to keep your interest, usually.

**Hawkeye58:**Another feat. It's amazing.

**Stark1:**Thank you. I AM quite amazing, aren't I.

**Hawkeye58:**You're SOMETHING, that's for sure.

**Stark1:**Ha. That too. Many things.

**Hawkeye58:**Yup.

**Stark1:**Yea? You hear anything positive, or are you jumping to the negative, as usual.

**Hawkeye58:**I think I might play both sides of that street. Speaking of streets….that chicken joke. Is it supposed to be funny because it's not funny? Because if that's the case, I still don't get it.

**Stark1:**….wow. You really are bored.

**Hawkeye58:**I am. It's an issue.

**Stark1:**Hey. Got one for you. Why'd the baby cross the road?

**Hawkeye58:**Is this the same answer? Because I still don't get it.

**Stark1:**Because it was stapled to the chicken.

**Hawkeye58:**Hahaha. That. Still doesn't make sense. But it's a better mental image.

**Stark1:**Yup. Hey. What's brown and sticky?

**Hawkeye58:**I have no idea.

**Stark1:**A STICK!

**Hawkeye58:**…..wow. You know, it's clever. But I can see why no one tells these things anymore.

**Stark1:**Hahahaha you're just jealous of my awesome joke collection.

**Hawkeye58:**That must be it.

**Stark1:**Yup. Hey. Do you drink your juice, milk, whatever, straight out of the container? Pepper yells at me. She says its disgusting. It's MY juice, I should be able to do what I want with it.

**Hawkeye58:**Tch. Yeah. Why waste a glass? Then you have to wash it.

**Stark1:**THANK YOU. Tell her that the next time you see her. She won't stop yelling at me.

**Hawkeye58:**I'll try. I get the feeling she'll just yell at me too ha.

**Stark1:**Haha probably. She doesn't really listen to anyone. Aren't employees supposed to listen to their employers?

**Hawkeye58:**I think if she did, nothing would get accomplished over there.

**Stark1:**…hey. I'M the one who builds everything.

**Hawkeye58:**I guess that's true. Just seems like she keeps you focused.

**Stark1:**Ha. Usually she pulls me out of whatever work I'm in the middle of to make sure I take a break and eat something. I guess basically she keeps me alive.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Good thing then. What's the longest you ever went?

**Stark1:**…uh…..

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. That long?

**Stark1:**…..shuttup.

**Hawkeye58:**Hahaha. That's okay. I'm sure I've done it too. Probably not as bad though.

**Stark1:**It's very engrossing stuff. Lots of tiny details.

**Hawkeye58:**I can imagine.

**Stark1:**Heh. Science nerd.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. That you are. But….it's cool science.

**Stark1:**Yea? You think?

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. I mean. I think most people do. But. Yeah, I think it's cool.

**Stark1:**Ha. You're hot for the science nerd.

**Hawkeye58:**….shut the hell up.

**Stark1:**HAHAHA NOW I won't.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh, like you would have before.

**Stark1:**Hahaha but now you've basically admitted it. No WAY I'm letting it drop now.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, I mean. It's not like it's not TRUE.

…..you're such an ass.

**Stark1:**Ahaha we knew that already.

…..wanna come into the lab? Watch me do some science stuff? Would that get you all hot and bothered?

**Hawkeye58:**Depends on the science stuff…I mean, it's interesting but…not gonna lie, I get distracted when I don't know what's going on. Seeing you make USE of the science stuff…..that might have a better chance.

**Stark1:**…wow. I was expecting a "fuck you" in response to that. Well, I'm sure I can come up with something interesting. I've been working on something for you.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah?

**Stark1:**Yup.

**Hawkeye58:**…..what is it? Oh, is it secret?

**Stark1:**Haha no. I mean, it was meant sort of as a surprise, but if you want to know its not a huge deal. It'll be a surprise either way.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, that's tough. I'm curious. But you can keep it as a surprise if you want…

…how long would I have to wait?

**Stark1:**I don't know…..when are you going to swing by and get turned on by my mad science skills?

**Hawkeye58:**Eh. Today maybe.

**Stark1:**Oh? You sound so enthusiastic. I mean, you're not just seeing ME, I have a PRESENT for you. And THAT'S your level of enthusiasm?

**Hawkeye58:**Okay, you know, you're just reading a text here.

**Stark1:**Yea…..a text with a very unenthusiastic sounding "eh" in it.

**Hawkeye58:**How do you know how enthusiastic my "eh"s are?

**Stark1:**Cuz I'm awesome.

**Hawkeye58:**Uh huh. Still, I think you can easily miss my written enthusiasm.

**Stark1:**Haha oh is that it?

**Hawkeye58:**That's totally it.

**Stark1:**Ah.

…..so I guess in that case, I should still give you these new arrows.

**Hawkeye58:**You got me new arrows? Do they do anything? What are they made of?

**Stark1:**Haha I MADE you new arrows. And they do all sorts of things. I know how much you enjoy your fancy trick arrows.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh man. You are the best EVER.

**Stark1:**Haha. Thought you'd enjoy that. Downside is that you won't be paying any attention to me for like…a week…..while you play with your new toys.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. You know me well. But I'm sure you can convince me to put down the toys for a little while. It's tough, but it's been done.

**Stark1:**Well, I'd like to think I'm good at catching your attention. Besides, I'll have to show you all the tricks.

**Hawkeye58:**Ooh. Bonding with stuff I'm good at.

**Stark1:**HA! Oh God I love you.

**Hawkeye58:**Good. I love you too.

**Stark1:**Ha. Cuz I make you goodies?

**Hawkeye58:**Well, there's that. But I said I loved you even before the goodies.

**Stark1:**I know, I know, I'm teasing. But I'm glad I could make something for you.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. It really means a lot.

**Stark1:**Good. Seriously. I make so much shit for myself and for God knows what else. I really wanted to do something for you.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Well. Thank you. I'd return the favor, but I'm crap at making things.

**Stark1:**Hahaha make me some macaroni art.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh yeah? Will you hang it on the fridge?

**Stark1:**I SO will. In my main lab. So I'll see it all the time.

**Hawkeye58:**Hahaha. I'll pick up some glue and glitter then.

**Stark1:**…oh man I hope you're serious.

**Hawkeye58:**Next time I have an hour or so. Totally happening.

**Stark1:**Oh man I love you. This is super exciting.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah? Glad you're excited.

**Stark1:**I totally am.

**Hawkeye58:**Good. It'll be awesome art.

**Stark1:**I expect nothing less.

…..dude, okay, this is killing me.

**Hawkeye58:**What? Macaroni art?

**Stark1:**YOUR macaroni art.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. I've never made it before. It'll be an artistic learning experience.

**Stark1:**….I kinda wanna watch.

**Hawkeye58:**…me make macaroni art?

**Stark1:**Yea.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, you said I could watch you work, so I suppose it's only fair.

**Stark1:**Yea? Heh awesome.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah.

…..don't you mock my lack of skills, though. Because I'm sure it won't be clean or pretty.

**Stark1:**Hah I don't think it ever is. It's macaroni and paste.

**Hawkeye58:**True. Messy stuff.

**Stark1:**Yup. Messy is fun, though.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. I'll agree with that.

**Stark1:**Thought you might.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, it IS me. I can be messy.

**Stark1:**No! Not YOU! Messy?

**Hawkeye58:**I know. Never would have guessed. I'm just so tidy normally.

**Stark1:**Oh, extremely.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Shut up.

**Stark1:**Make me.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. Thought we covered this. Making you shut up just isn't worth the effort.

**Stark1:**Pfft. Lazy wuss.

**Hawkeye58:**Fuck off. Am not.

**Stark1:**Ha. Yet you just let me run off all the time and do nothing about it.

**Hawkeye58:**I swear to God Tony I'll just go over there and sedate you.

**Stark1:**….could be fun.

**Hawkeye58:**For me, probably.

**Stark1:**You gonna do funny things to my unconscious body?

**Hawkeye58:**I could pose you ridiculously somewhere but I doubt it would phase you when you woke up.

**Stark1:**No, but you could do it and like take photos or something.

**Hawkeye58:**True. Or I could duct tape you to the side of your tower or something…..THAT would be hilarious.

**Stark1:**…..not really, no. You gonna support me during all the taping and untaping? Cuz I'd rather not be dropped from that height, thanks.

**Hawkeye58:**Nah, I doubt you'll mind. You'll be sedated.

**Stark1:**….if I wake up dead, I will mind.

**Hawkeye58:**But if you're dead you won't wake up. So you'll be fine.

**Stark1:**I will wake up in the next life and come back to haunt you.

**Hawkeye58:**Geez. So little faith in me. Like I'd really screw up and kill you.

**Stark1:**You better not. I mean, you even want to risk it? That's kinda twisted. I hope you value my life more than that. But if you can, prove it first. Come toss me around a bit, show me you can do it.

**Hawkeye58:**…..are you seriously telling me to go throw you around?

**Stark1:**….yes?

**Hawkeye58:**I don't see that ending well. For you.

**Stark1:**Haha come on. You can just…..thow me on soft stuff. The bed and the couch.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah? Don't think that'll work as well to shut you up.

**Stark1:**Hahaha well its really for you. Its so we can see if you're strong enough to support me while you tape me to the side of my building.

…personally I think there are other, much more fun ways.

**Hawkeye58:**Personally I think you should be more worried about the TAPE supporting you. But I don't doubt there are more fun ways.

**Stark1:**….and you didn't suggest those first? You're weird. You have really weird ideas.

**Hawkeye58:**Hahaha. I thought that one was rather tame.

**Stark1:**What one? Taping me to the side of a building?

**Hawkeye58:**Oh yeah. Real tame.

**Stark1:**Yea? Why…..what else did you have planned for me?

**Hawkeye58:**Oh, nothing for you. You're the one telling me to shut you up. My tactics generally work by getting people to listen. Generally used on the enemy. Hadn't really considered friendly tactics.

**Stark1:**I just love that you say you know the fun ways to shut me up yet you immediately go with taping me to a wall.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, it IS fun.

**Stark1:**…..you're messed up. I can think of SO many fun ways to keep my mouth otherwise occupied.

**Hawkeye58:**Hey, I can't help it if I'm a little messed up.

**Stark1:**Mmhm. And that sex takes a backseat to taping me to a building.

**Hawkeye58:**Hey. When shutting you up isn't supposed to be rewarding you, yes.

**Stark1:**Haha hey, we never laid down any ground rules about it being a punishment.

**Hawkeye58:**No. But you were calling me names.

**Stark1:**Yea, I called you a wuss for NOT TRYING TO SHUT ME UP.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. And then I tell you how I will, and you say I'm weird.

**Stark1:**Well, you are. Now come toss me around my house.

**Hawkeye58:**You know, that could be construed as domestic violence.

**Stark1:**…even if I'm allowing it? Nah, I don't think so.

**Hawkeye58:**I don't know.

**Stark1:**…so you won't come over?

**Hawkeye58:**I didn't say that.

**Stark1:**….so you WILL come over?

**Hawkeye58:**Well. Yeah.

**Stark1:**Hah. You're such a pain in the ass. Make me wonder over nothing.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Hey, I never said I wasn't coming over.

**Stark1:**No, you just make it sound like you aren't.

**Hawkeye58:**No, I didn't.

**Stark1:**Pft, whatever. So, what do you wanna do?

**Hawkeye58:**I don't know. Movie? Shawarma? Could spar if you really have your heart set on being tossed around.

**Stark1:**Oh man. I wonder how fast you'd kick my ass.

**Hawkeye58:**Depends. Going all out? Or friendly?

**Stark1:**Ha. Well if you're going easy on me it's different.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh? Cuz I could still take you down. Just not as fast going easy.

**Stark1:**Oh, I know you could. But the timing doesn't matter as much if you're going easy.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, either way I'm pulling the punch. Really going all out means one of us winds up dead. Not something we want. But we can time it if you want.

**Stark1:**Well, I'd like to learn some stuff from you sometime anyway. I don't think I'd ever need to use it but….I like watching you. It seems like it'd be fun to learn.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah? That would be fun.

**Stark1:**Yea? Cool. I'd really like that. Heh. Too bad I've got nothing to share in return.

**Hawkeye58:**Hey. That's not true. You're making me cool arrows.

**Stark1:**Ha. Guess that's true.

**Hawkeye58:**It IS true. Really. I'm kind of glad I have something to give you.

**Stark1:**You're gonna make me macaroni art! THAT'S something!

**Hawkeye58:**Totally not the same. Still making it though.

**Stark1:**How isn't it the same? You're making it and its for me.

**Hawkeye58:**I don't know. Because you can't use it.

**Stark1:**Can too. Can put it on the fridge where it'll make me smile.

**Hawkeye58:**Well…..okay. I guess that's something. But it won't defend you or anything.

**Stark1:**Haha that's fine. I already have the suit and….what was it you called it? ….awesome and glowy chest piece.

**Hawkeye58:**Ha. Yeah. Something like that. I suppose that's true.

**Stark1:**…gotta be certain, when you're teaching me to fight, don't really hit that. I mean, its strong, but not THAT strong. I wouldn't want to test it against a direct hit.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah….

Don't say stuff like that. Makes me worry…..should know how strong it is.

**Stark1:**Well, it's not like I can really test it by ramming things against it. That wouldn't be too great for my health.

**Hawkeye58:**So…..make something of the same material you can ram stuff into.

**Stark1:**Well, I'd have to make a replica of a human body to go with it, or it'd be pointless. It'd be easy enough. Just never seemed to be a reason.

**Hawkeye58:**Well….I think it'd be good to know just what it would take to hurt it. So you know we can avoid that.

**Stark1:**Guess so. I can do that.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah? Good. You should.

**Stark1:**Okay, okay, I'll do it.

**Hawkeye58:**Thank you.

**Stark1:**You're welcome.

…you really worried?

**Hawkeye58:**Well, yeah. I mean…I know your armor is beyond state of the art. But you're not always wearing it. And when you aren't you kind of have a glowing target right over your heart.

**Stark1:**Heh. Guess that's true. Heart's really fucked anyway, though. It's this thing I really need to worry about.

….thanks.

**Hawkeye58:**Well. Whatever. They're sort of connected. But yeah. I mean…..just let me know when you know. How much it can take.

**Stark1:**You know that my heart and the awesome glowy thing are connected? You just passed to a higher level of science!

**Hawkeye58:**Oh boy. Wait till I tell Bruce. I'm slowly catching up to the science bro party.

**Stark1:**HAHA! Oh, he'll be so thrilled. But seriously….thanks. It's really cool that you care.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, YEAH I care. Geez.

**Stark1:**Hey. "Geez" what.

**Hawkeye58:**I mean, I know I'm a dick but….you know I love you. COURSE I'm gonna worry.

**Stark1:**…..you really are the best.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Now you're being all sentimental…..don't really know how to respond.

**Stark1:**Heh can't help it. You used to not say anything of how you felt so now when you say ANYTHING I get all sappy and pathetic. See what you've done to me?

**Hawkeye58:**Heh. Well at least it runs both ways, then.

**Stark1:**Oh yea? Rarely see the sappy and pathetic from you. I'll have to try harder to bring it out.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh. Please don't. If and when you succeed, I'll feel stupid I'm sure.

**Stark1:**Heh. Can't promise cuz I really do love you like that. But I'll try not to embarrass you TOO much.

**Hawkeye58:**You're evil.

**Stark1:**Hey! I promised to try not to do it TOO much.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah, well. That's something I guess.

**Stark1:**Definitely. Sides, you like seeing how much I love you, right? Don't I get to feel the same?

**Hawkeye58:**Okay, okay, I see your point.

**Stark1:**Good. Better. Or I'll have to kick your ass.

….which we both know isn't gonna happen but I'll do it anyway.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh, okay. If you say so.

**Stark1:**Mm. I do. Kick it all the way from here to next Sunday.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh. All that way, will you.

**Stark1:**Yup. Alllll the way.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah, right. I'll believe that when it happens.

**Stark1:**Heh. Well you're already not gonna fight me till I play around with my awesome glowy thing, so I guess it'll remain a mystery, won't it?

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. For now, I guess.

**Stark1:**…you wanna help me with that?

**Hawkeye58:**With what? Testing the glowy thing?

**Stark1:**Yea. I mean, you're stronger. I could make up something to test it with, but if you want to help…..I don't know. Just a thought.

**Hawkeye58:**Ah. Yeah. I'll help. I mean. I'd like that. To help.

**Stark1:**Yea? Really? Good. I mean…..that's cool. I'd like that.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. Cool. It's ah. A date then.

**Stark1:**Oh? A date?

**Hawkeye58:**Well. You know what I mean.

**Stark1:**Heh. Well, can't it mean more than one thing?

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah, I guess. I mean….if that works.

**Stark1:**Works for me. Work for you?

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. Yeah, that works.

**Stark1:**Awesome. It's a date-date then.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha okay. A date-date.

**Stark1:**I'll start making a replica glowy thing for you to smash around. Shouldn't take long.

**Hawkeye58:**Okay. Good.

**Stark1:**Hnn. I really do love that this worries you. Sorry. That sounds really shitty. But it's nice to be cared about.

**Hawkeye58:**Hey. People care about you.

**Stark1:**What. Pepper?

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. And the rest of the team.

**Stark1:**Ha. Okay. Bruce and Thor, I guess. But we are NOT including Steve and Natasha.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh, come on. Steve worries about EVERYONE. It's kinda annoying.

**Stark1:**Ha I don't think he worries about me unless I am LITERALLY on the verge of death.

**Hawkeye58:**Ha. Well, still.

**Stark1:**Still. That's like….five people. Six if you make me count Tasha. But you're the only one who really counts.

**Hawkeye58:**And I'll always worry. So maybe be more careful with that thing.

**Stark1:**…..well…..aw, fuck. This is gonna sound really stupid and sappy. But now I have a reason to be.

…..fuck. Sappy.

**Hawkeye58:**Hahaha. Yeah it was. But….ah. Makes me want to be more careful, too. Maybe even look before I jump off buildings and things. I wanna stick around.

**Stark1:**Yea, please do that. I'd rather you not flatten yourself.

**Hawkeye58:**Okay, okay. Not gonna flatten myself.

**Stark1:**Thanks. I'd appreciate that.

**Hawkeye58:**Of course.

…..still probably gonna jump off buildings.

**Stark1:**I figured you would. Just be more careful about it.

**Hawkeye58:**I will. Promise.

**Stark1:**Thanks.

…it's pretty hot when you do that.

**Hawkeye58:**What? Jump off buildings?

**Stark1:**Yea. Pretty much any of your fighting is hot.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh? Damn. Makes me want to do it more.

**Stark1:**Ha! So long as you're safe about it, I don't mind. Like I said, it's hot.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, I try to always be safe enough not to die.

**Stark1:**Ha. I'd hope so.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, yeah. What would SHIELD do without me?

**Stark1:**Oh, obviously they'd collapse. The organization would die completely.

**Hawkeye58:**You know it. Plus they'd probably sell off all my bows. That would just be sad.

**Stark1:**You kidding? You die, I get the bows. It's like a marriage.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh, is that how that is. Ha. That works. I'd rather you had them.

**Stark1:**Wow. Yea? Sweet. You get…..a shit ton of really expensive lab tech and a few houses.

**Hawkeye58:**Hahaha. Wow. Well, don't die. That's just way too much for me to keep track of.

**Stark1:**Haha I think you'd find a way. Hey, we should visit one sometime. You've only been to the place in New York.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah, that's true. Sounds fun. I'd like to see one.

**Stark1:**Heh awesome. You wanna go to Malibu? Beach sounds good.

**Hawkeye58:**You got one in Malibu? Yeah. Beach sounds great.

**Stark1:**Awesome. Yea, I actually spent most of my time there, till all this Avengers shit started.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh, right. I remember Coulson mentioning it, now.

**Stark1:**Haha yea? What'd he say?

**Hawkeye58:**That you're probably more annoying than me and that he threatened to taze you.

**Stark1:**HAHA yea he did. I told him to get me Starbucks.

**Hawkeye58:**You didn't. HAHAHA. You're lucky he even gave you a warning.

**Stark1:**Haha I know, right? Had no idea at the time. I mean, the guy doesn't really LOOK imposing.

**Hawkeye58:**I know. I'm pretty sure he does that on purpose.

**Stark1:**Ha. Cloaking device?

**Hawkeye58:**Something like that.

**Stark1:**Ha. Nice.

**Hawkeye58:**Wouldn't surprise me. Probably has state of the art tech for it.

**Stark1:**Ha. For personality cloaking?

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. Maybe it's a superpower. Oh man. Coulson's secretly some sort of super powered ninja.

**Stark1:**…that's vaguely terrifying.

**Hawkeye58:**I know, right. I may never sleep easy again. Not that I do much anyway ha.

**Stark1:**Bet I could make you sleep even less.

**Hawkeye58:**…..I actually do not doubt that.

**Stark1:**Heh. Maybe you should come find out.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh yeah? You think?

**Stark1:**Nope. I know.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Then I guess I should get over there.

**Stark1:**Yup. Pronto.

**Hawkeye58:**Got a debrief and then I'll be right over.

**Stark1:**Yea? What're you gonna do with me when you get here?

**Hawkeye58:**Oh, I don't know. Maybe throw you down on a bed somewhere.

**Stark1:**…..fuck.

…keep going?

**Hawkeye58:**Well. I'd like to become more acquainted with your unclothed body.

…you DO realize this is gonna make the debrief unbearable.

**Stark1:**Don't care. Wanna hear more. You're killing me.

**Hawkeye58:**Don't want to kill you.

…..could try and shut you up…

**Stark1:**….you better not be talking about taping me to a building again.

**Hawkeye58:**No. Not this time.

**Stark1:**Oh, good.

…what ARE you talking about.

**Hawkeye58:**Giving you something else to occupy your mouth.

**Stark1:**…FUCK

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah? Sound like a good plan? Cuz if you don't like that I can always entertain MY mouth and see what interesting things that makes yours do.

**Stark1:**…..you're seriously killing me. When can you be here?

**Hawkeye58:**Hopefully I'll be out of this thing in an hour.

**Stark1:**Goddamn. How am I supposed to last till then?

**Hawkeye58:**I don't know. How do you expect me to concentrate in this meeting?

**Stark1:**Don't know. You usually have much better concentration than I do.

**Hawkeye58:**I usually do. But now I want to be here even less.

**Stark1:**…I'm glad I'm having a bigger effect on you.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. You would be.

**Stark1:**Oh? You're not?

**Hawkeye58:**Glad? Well, so long as I can get a hold of my concentration when I need it, then yeah.

**Stark1:**Well, seriously? I don't see why the debriefing is necessary.

**Hawkeye58:**I don't know. Procedure and all that. I don't show up, I get hell.

**Stark1:**Tell them I need you.

**Hawkeye58:**I doubt that'll fly.

**Stark1:**Hey, I'm important. It should fly.

**Hawkeye58:**They're of the mind your needs usually aren't of the utmost importance.

**Stark1:**Tch. I saved their dumb asses with that stupid nuke. They owe me.

**Hawkeye58:**That's true. But I doubt they'll see it that way.

**Stark1:**Whatever. I wanna see you.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, it's finishing up. I'll sneak off the damn boat and see you soon.

**Stark1:**Fuck. Good.

….talk to me more?

**Hawkeye58:**Don't know what to say. Besides I can't wait to be there. See you. Run my hands over you.

**Stark1:**Fuck. That's plenty. Keep it up.

**Hawkeye58:**Heh. Gonna feel every piece of you I can reach. Learn you entirely. Intimately.

**Stark1:**FUCK. Hurry up at that fucking meeting. Want you.

**Hawkeye58:**Not at the meeting. I'm about three blocks away. Probably setting off all sorts of traffic cameras.

**Stark1:**Haha why's that?

**Hawkeye58:**…..yeah. I might be ignoring the road signs around here. Just a bit.

**Stark1:**….fuck. You're awesome.

**Hawkeye58:**Damn straight. Don't you forget it. If I get ticketed you're getting the bill.

**Stark1:**HA! I'm completely fine with that.

**Hawkeye58:**Good, you rich bastard.

**Stark1:**Hahaha shut the fuck up.

**Hawkeye58:**I'll be there in about two minutes.

**Stark1:**I'll greet you at the door. Naked. With a rose between my teeth.

**Hawkeye58:**…..you know, I wouldn't put it past you.

**Stark1:**Ha. See you soon.

_To be continued….?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_Okay, so this isn't NEARLY as bad as I thought, but when I was writing it, I legit embarrassed myself. From a writer's pov, it felt EXTREMELY kinky. Rereading it, it isn't so much, but I seriously couldn't bring myself to do a reread for about half an hour. So, yea….enjoy.**

**This is for J2, my Clint, who thinks it's "damn awesome" (I love you), and my mom, who is determined to get me a new bow. Hopefully I'll be back at the range soon.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Clint hadn't even knocked on the door before it opened and Tony stood before him. Clint stared, and burst out laughing.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Hey," Tony took the rose from between his teeth, "you know how much it costs to get roses on rush delivery at this time of night?"

Clint couldn't stop laughing. "You fucker."

"That's me." Tony had texted Clint that he would show up at the door, naked with a flower between his teeth, but to actually be greeted that way? Clint broke into a fresh burst of laughter.

"I can't believe you actually did it."

"Really? You said on the phone that you wouldn't be surprised if I followed through."

"I know. I mean, it's totally something you would do, but…..actually coming face to face with it…..oh my God, my stomach hurts."

"Maybe you should stop laughing, then." Tony lightly tapped Clint on the head with the rose. "Dumbass."

Clint took a deep breath, trying to regain control, and finally got a real good look at Tony. "….you look good."

Tony grinned. "Yea?"

"Yup. Naked is a good look for you."

"Oh, yea? I never would've guessed you thought so."

"I know, I hide it well."

There was a loud screeching sound as a passing car slammed on it's brakes. The driver had caught sight of Tony's nudity, and he stopped and stared out the window, craning his neck to get a look.

Clint's bow was in the car, so he went for the gun on his hip, aiming it. If the noise of the tires had been loud before, it was nearly deafening now as the man sped away in a panic.

Tony smacked Clint's arm. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

Clint slid the gun back into it's holster, turning back to Tony, kissing him hard. "He's not allowed to look." Tony looked at Clint, surprised, but there was heat in his eyes. "No one is allowed to look. Just me."

"_Damn_, it's sexy when you talk like that."

"Get your naked ass inside."

"Make me."

"You think I can't?"

"No, I'm fairly positive you can."

"It'll be a hell of a lot easier than shutting you up."

"Oh, I don't know…..if your methods are the same as those you stated on the phone, I don't think you'll have any trouble."

Clint gave Tony a little shove indoors, shutting the door behind them. "Inside."

"Okay, okay, I'm inside."

"Further. I seem to remember making some promise about throwing you on a bed….?"

"…..fuck." Tony's hands fisted in the front of Clint's shirt, tugging him into a kiss, nipping at his mouth. "Bedroom."

"Yeah."

They stumbled backwards, unwilling to pull apart for the short walk from the entryway to the bedroom, Tony's hands working at the catches on Clint's shirt, pushing it feverishly off his shoulders. They nearly fell several times, Tony laughing each time, Clint swearing.

"Fuck. Why does your house have to be so Goddamn big?"

"Fuck you, I like my house."

Clint opened his mouth to retort, but his attention was caught by something else. "….what the fuck…."

Tony's bedroom was filled, wall to wall, with roses of every color and variety. There were roses on the floor, the nightstand, even the damn bed. Clint turned to Tony, wordlessly.

"…..what the fuck is this?"

"…I told you, it's hard to get roses on rush delivery this time of night. They weren't too pleased with the idea of driving out here, and they _definitely_ weren't going to do it for just one rose. So I bought out the store."

Clint just stared at him. "…..you're fucking crazy, you know that."

"What, you don't like roses?"

Clint couldn't think of a response. He simply pulled Tony close and, ignoring the yelp of surprise, scooped him up and tossed him onto the bed.

Tony landed with a bounce, laughing. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Clint climbed beside him, straddling him. "Yeah, I like roses." He kissed Tony. "I like you more."

Tony smiled, plucking a pale peach rose from the bed beside him and tucking it behind Clint's ear. Clint swatted at his hand. "Ass."

"What….you look pretty."

"Shuttup."

"Thought you were gonna make me."

"Getting to it."

"Being awfully slow…."

"God, how does anyone put up with you?"

"They don't."

"I can see why." There were roses all around Tony, framing him, and damn, he looked beautiful. Clint leaned in and kissed him, slow and deep, tongue tracing his lower lip, encouraging Tony to open him, which the man did with a little moan.

He didn't think that he had ever known anyone so responsive. Tony had no inhibitions whatsoever. He rolled up against Clint, gripping his shoulders, kneading his back. Fuck that felt good. He pulled away slowly, nipping Tony's lower lip.

"Mmm," Tony hummed as they parted. "Going for a short-term solution?"

"God….you really are determined to be annoying tonight, aren't you?"

"Definitely. You said you were gonna shut me up. I'm gonna make you."

"I also said maybe I'd make you make a lot of noise…that's still on the table, too."

He could see a rush of heat go through Tony, not just in his eyes but in the little flush of red that rose in his cheeks. "…..oh yea."

"The only question is…..which do I start with."

"Are you really asking for my opinion?"

"No, that was more me thinking aloud."

"Ooh, you're thinking? Try not to hurt yourself."

"I really hate you."

"No you don't."

"I do when you're being a pain in the ass."

"But that would mean you hate me all the time."

"True."

"Haha. See? I'm brilliant. And right; did I mention that I'm always right? Cuz I am. Always right."

"You know, I think I'm going to start with shutting you up." Clint reached down, undoing his slacks. Amazingly, Tony fell silent. "…..what happened?"

"….huh?"

"You shut up. Is that really all it takes? I just have to mention shutting you up and you shut up? Cuz you know, that's never worked before." He shimmied out of his pants, kicking them aside.

"…well, you've never meant this particular method before."

"Hnn. Well, if I'd known this was all it took…"

"Yeah. I think it's a very good solution."

"You would."

"Why, Agent Barton, what are you insinuating?" Tony's hands were trailing up and down Clint's back, teasingly light, and Clint shivered.

"That you're a little slut."

"Hey!" Tony laughed. "Like you're one to talk!"

"I think you have a far worse reputation."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You."

"Make me."

"Working on it."

"You're still being awfully slow about it."

"I'll go as fast or as slow as I damn well want." Clint leaned down, tongue teasing over a nipple, eliciting a cry of surprise.

"Hah! Fuck!" Tony grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair. "What the fuck."

"….problem?" Clint repeated the action, slow and teasing, simultaneously rolling down against Tony, feeling the man hard beneath him.

"Fuck…..Goddamn right there is. You're fucking teasing."

"Yup. I am. Though I suppose we could count this as me making you make all those wonderful sounds. You certainly are making some interesting ones."

"I hate you so much." Tony yanked on Clint's hair. "You're supposed to be shutting me up. Not ohhhh fuck!" he moaned as Clint gave his cock a teasing stroke, thrusting up into that touch. "Goddammit, Clint!"

Clint just laughed. "I have to admit, it makes me almost sorry to shut you up when you make such pretty sounds…but, I did say I was going to."

"It's about time, you fucking…." but Tony didn't get any further. Clint shoved him up against the pillows, climbing up higher so he was kneeling above him. He slipped a hand beneath Tony's head, cupping it, encouraging him to sit up, guiding him forward. Tony obediently opened his mouth, his hot breath ghosting over the head of Clint's cock before he leaned forward, taking him in.

Clint almost gasped at the feeling of that wet heat, hands gripping Tony's hair. "_Fuck_," he hissed. Tony chuckled at the word, the noise rumbling in his throat, vibrating around Clint's shaft and feeling better than it had any right to. He couldn't help it, his hips canted forward instinctively; he grabbed the headboard of the bed to steady himself. "Fuck. Sorry."

Tony waved a hand as if to tell him not to worry, and a hand slid down to cup Clint's backside, gently squeezing, pulling him forward. It seemed as though he were encouraging Clint to thrust again. But Clint didn't move, unsure.

Tony pulled back, releasing Clint. "What the fuck is your problem," he demanded. "Don't stop. I'm not gonna break." His nails dug into Clint's flesh. "Do it. Fuck my mouth."

A shiver ran through Clint, heat tugging low in his gut, and he gripped Tony's chin, pulling Tony to him. Tony didn't resist, letting Clint do as he liked, opening to him.

Tony's hot, wet tongue swirled teasingly around Clint's cock, and he didn't know that he could have held back if he wanted to. He gripped Tony's hair, thrusting into his mouth. Tony moaned, as if he was enjoying this as much as Clint was, and Goddamn, if that wasn't sexy as fuck.

Clint opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd closed them. He looked down, saw Tony's mouth, that gorgeous mouth, moving around his cock. Fuck. It was amazing. He stroked Tony's cheek, and those beautiful eyes looked up at him.

"….touch yourself."

Tony looked surprised at the words, but an unmistakable heat rolled through his eyes, and Clint could see him slip a hand between his legs, moving rhythmically.

That was all Clint could handle. His hips snapped forward as he came, thrusting erratically, clenching Tony's hair hard enough that he was almost sure he would tear it out. Tony's mouth found his, and he could taste himself on the man's lips. It was strange, but not in a bad way. He pressed into the kiss, hungrily nipping at Tony's lip, and then Tony was gasping, bucking up against him as he found his own release.

Clint allowed himself to collapse to the bed, half beside half atop the other man. He caught Tony's hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking at the wetness of his release. Tony made a surprised but happy noise at the action.

"Fuck."

Clint laughed, a low chuckle. "Yeah."

"Was not expecting that. Any of that."

"Oh? What were you expecting."

"…..I don't know. Not that."

"….s'that a good thing or a bad thing/"

"Oh, good. Definitely good."

"Good."

"Yeah." Tony was silent for a moment as Clint kissed each one of his fingertips. "…..I think you should shut me up more often."

Clint laughed. "Oh yeah? Why's that? It seems to be a very fleeting solution."

"Ha ha, funny man."

"What? It's true. You opened your mouth almost right away."

"You love listening to me talk."

"Sad, but true."

"Heh." Tony rolled onto his side to face Clint. The blonde immediately bit his lip, but it couldn't hold back the laughter. Tony frowned. "What….what is it?"

"You. You have flowers in your hair."

"Huh?" Tony reached up and pulled a rose petal out of his hair. "…oh." He grinned. "How stupid do I look?"

"Actually…" Clint gave him an appraising look. "…..it sorta suits you."

"Oh, yea?"

"Yeah. You look pretty."

"Hnn. Guess the roses were a good idea, then."

Clint laughed, looking around the room. "Well, you've got enough of them."

Tony looked at the roses scattering the bed, the floor, every inch of the room. "…..you think?"

"I do."

"Oh well. At least you like them."

"I do." Clint stroked back Tony's hair, plucking another petal from the brown locks. "I like you more."

Tony smiled at the words, echoed from earlier, and stroked a rosebud down Clint's cheek. "Sappy."

Clint chuckled, rolling Tony onto his back, pinning him, leaning in for a kiss. "It's been known to happen from time to time."

"Not often."

"Not often," Clint agreed. "…..and if you tell anyone about any of it, I WILL kill you."

Tony laughed. "Okay, okay. Now shuttup and lay down." He paused, looking at Clint. "…..you _are _staying the night, right?"

Clint smacked the side of his head. "Of course I am! Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot; I'm a genius. We covered this already."

"Well then don't ask stupid questions. I wouldn't just up and leave you. I'm not _that_ much of an asshole."

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

Clint smiled, a hint of heat flashing in his eyes. "Besides…..you never know. I may have to shut you up again."

~fin~


End file.
